


Spicy Introduction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Femslash100's prompt # 598: Spice.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.





	Spicy Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt # 598: Spice.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Spicy Introduction

~

Parvati watched Pansy take a bite. When she immediately reached for water, Parvati frowned. “Too spicy?” 

“Maybe,” Pansy choked out, eyes watering.

“Damn.” Sighing, Parvati handed Pansy a cup. 

“What’s this?” asked Pansy, peering inside.

“Mango lassi. It should cool the burn.” 

Pansy sipped, her shoulders slumping in relief. “Better, thank you.” 

“Right,” said Parvati. “So I’ll need to tone down the spice even more, then.” 

“If you want my parents to be able to speak after eating, yes.” 

Parvati sighed. “We could get a takeaway—”

“It’ll be fine. They’ll love you.” 

“Even if they burn their tongues?” 

“Even then.” 

~

Finishing her curry, Mrs Parkinson swallowed the last of her mango lassi and exhaled. “That was gorgeous, Parvati. We weren’t sure what to think when Pansy said she was moving into a flat with a roommate, but if you eat like this every day, I may move in, too!” 

Parvati smiled. “It wasn’t too spicy for you?” 

“Too spicy?” boomed Mr Parkinson. “I love spicy food. Make it hot as you like next time.” 

“Careful, Dad,” warned Pansy. “Parvati’s cooking can burn the roof off your mouth.” 

“Pah, we’re just glad you’ve a decent roommate.” 

Pansy smirked. “That I do.” 

~

“Roommate?” said Parvarti once the Parkinsons left. 

Pansy sighed. “One battle at a time. It’s taken weeks to get Dad to accept me moving out to live somewhere _other_ than with a husband.” 

Parvati smirked. “I can pretend to be your husband if you like.”

Snorting, Pansy hugged Parvati. “I prefer you as my beautiful, spicy wife.” 

“Good answer,” murmured Parvati. “So what next? We keep inviting them over until they figure it out?”

“Maybe.” Pansy laughed. “Mum’ll catch on eventually. Dad—” She sighed. “He may never understand.” 

Parvati kissed her. “The only ones who have to understand is us.”

~


End file.
